OVA2
is the second ''Dragon Ball OVA, premiered in Japan at the Jump Super Anime Tour on September 21, 2008. Plot Two years after the defeat of Majin Boo, In Age 776, two years before the events of Dragon Ball Z: God and God. Mister Satan finally finishes construction on his brand new hotel. Feeling guilty that the hotel is in honor of what the majority of Earth believes to be his defeat of Boo, he invites all of the characters and their families to a banquet. Gokū and Vegeta decide to spar, as they have dressed in their usual fighting outfits. Shortly after dinner, two Saiyan spaceships land just outside of town, and a mysterious Saiyan and his wife confront the heroes at the hotel. They are revealed to be Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble, who had been deemed too weak to fight in the past and was sent to a distant star before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and his wife Gure, who is a small, cartoon-like alien. Tarble asks his brother for help in dealing with Avo and Cado, soldiers who are remnants of Freeza's Army, who are causing havoc on his planet. Gokū and Vegeta argue over who will fight the brothers. Even their sons and friends offer to join in, but so many fighting two people seems unfair, so Gokū comes up with an idea to solve the issue. As Avo and Cado land, the heroes pick radishes from Gokū and Chi-Chi's garden to determine who will battle the duo. Everyone picks short radishes until Son Goten picks out the apparent longest. Jealous, Vegeta tells Trunks to pick one that is longer. Pressured by his father, Trunks picks out what appears to be a short radish, but it turns out to be the longest, stretching all the way down to the mountain. This means that Trunks wins and is chosen to fight, and the battle begins. However, Avo and Cado are two opponents and Gokū asks Vegeta to let Goten fight with Trunks, but Vegeta says that Trunks is enough. Nevertheless, Gokū lets Goten join Trunks, which prompts an angry outburst from Vegeta, who relents after his wife persuades him to agree. When the battle begins, without going Super Saiyan, the children easily defeat the two soldiers. However, when Avo and Cado create doubles of themselves, the boys get beaten easily. Irritated, Vegeta shouts at Trunks to read their ki and says that Trunks has forgotten the basics. When his wife says it is because he never taught Trunks basics, Vegeta says he lacks motivation like her, starting an argument between them which prompts Gokū to say that it's not the time for a "marital quarrel". With a little help from Goten's brother Gohan, he and Trunks are able to fight and seem to have the upper hand. Everyone except for Gokū, Vegeta, and Piccolo go back to the hotel. As the battle is almost over, Avo and Cado fuse into their larger, more powerful form, Aka. Aka easily devastates Goten and Trunks, slamming them around and tossing them like rag dolls, and everyone comes back. Goten and Trunks try to fuse; while the first is a failure, the second is successful, and they become Gotenks. Gotenks attacks and appear to have defeated Aka. However, while everyone is celebrating, Aka attacks the boys again with a super move after Gotenks taunts him, but Piccolo blocks the attack. Infuriated, Aka destroys most of the hotel while Gotenks protects Tarble and Gure. Seeing Aka's threat growing, Gokū and Vegeta join the fight, but Gokū tricks Vegeta into looking away while he defeats Aka with a final Kamehameha. With the battle over, Mister Satan mourns the loss of his hotel. His daughter Videl tells him that this serves as a lesson, and he promises to change. Everyone goes back to what's left of the hotel, where their banquet is still waiting. Avo and Cado give up the fight and join them in the feast. The special ends with Gokū and Vegeta fighting over pork and sushi, even going Super Saiyan as they argue, much to the amusement of their friends but the embarrassment of their wives. Music Original Score FUNimation Soundtrack Manga Adaption In the February issue of V Jump it was announced that a manga adaptation illustrated by Naho Ōishi was in the works; it was published in the magazine's March 21 and April 21, 2009 issues.V Jump #17 2009. It was collected into a single tankōbon volume on September 3, 2010. Notes References Navigation Category:OVAs